deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxy vs The Owl
Description Two secondary antagonist that kill their victims by lunging at them whenever they're hiding or not. Interlude Wiz: In survival game, it is require to survive. Boomstick: When it's kinda impossible! Trying to survive five nights working as a night swift, the animatronics are coming after you, imagine that! It'll be worse like these two! Wiz: Foxy, the pirate fox animatronic in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Boomstick: And The Owl, the dangerous flying owl animatronic in One Night at Flumpty. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Foxy Wiz: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was supposed be happiness place, until a man murdered these five kids. Boomstick: What did they ever do to him though? Wiz: The Marionette came and stuff them into the animatronic body, that what's keep them alive. Boomstick: Well their soul are inside so yeah. Wiz: There are five animatronics in that restaurant, one of them includes Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy. Boomstick: And of course we're gonna talk about Foxy! Wiz: Foxy is the pirate fox animatronic in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, who is really fast, that can run like 14 meters per seconds. Unlike the stereotypical fox, he doesn't have a tail. Boomstick: He starts at Pirate Cove, inside of the closed curtain, he will next peek at the camera to ready for the run, then he will run down the West Hall to kill a night guard! Wiz: Night Guard have to close the left door Immediately before Foxy could get in, yes Foxy only goes to left door. Boomstick: He somehow looks broken, with his left hand has been worn down to the exoskeleton but has a hook in his right hand like all pirates should. Wiz: Foxy can crush human's skull, and possibly also stabs them with his hook. Boomstick: He will attack if you notice that the curtain is wide open and the sign have been change to "IT'S ME", which is spooky... Wiz: He does not have much fighting experience, but he does have killing experience. If counting the two games, he has experience of killing night guards of about two weeks. Boomstick: His only movements are hiding or leaving the Pirate Cove to rushes down the West Hall towards the office, but if fail, he'll go back to Pirate Cove. Wiz: In Five Nights at Freddy 2, he stay at the same spot until he have a opportunity to run and jump to crush Human's skull. To make him go away, you'll have to shine flashlight in his eyes few times. Boomstick: Yeah, in around night 5 or 7, it is little impossible to beat Foxy. Considering that annoying animatronic boy named Balloon Boy also help Foxy. But for your own sake, watch out for that fox! Foxy: Yar-har-har-har! Never underestimate the cunning of a pirate! Or a fox for that matter! The Owl Wiz: One Night at Flumpty is kinda similar to Five Night at Freddy, the animatronics are way scarier than you actually think. Boomstick: There is one, The Owl, that acts as a replacement to The Beaver. Wiz: The Owl is the only animatronic who uses the vent, he also immediately active at the start of night. Boomstick: That's not good. Wiz: In CAM 3, that is where he begins, his eyes are closed but soon after his eyes will open. Boomstick: He will begin flying through one of the pink or purple ventilation shafts on random occasions, if somehow the night guard doesn't seal whichever vent that creepy Owl went, the jumpscare will begin in 2 seconds or so! He is kinda fast like Foxy. Wiz: If The Owl is stopped by one of the vent doors, the noise would be 'bonk', meaning that The Owl has hit the close door accidentally. Boomstick: Heh, that's hilarious. Wiz: Well he would come back for more. Boomstick: Oh... Wiz: As for his jumpscare, he will spin once before rushing to eat the night guard's face, his yellow eyes would change to evil red eyes. Boomstick: That sounds way scarier than I expected. Wiz: The Owl, along with Redman, can jumpscare the player even when the lights are off. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, does he have any feats? Wiz: Yes he actually does, he can fly faster and can eat Human's face off. Boomstick: His mechanics and actions are similar to his opponent Foxy. Wiz: Also, if The Owl couldn't attack the Player, he'll go back to his spot. Boomstick: That bird has the same jumpscare as Grunkfuss the Clown, who is... Scarier than Pennywise... Wiz: It is recommend to check the closed vent when he is gone. If he's isn't there, the Player should seal the other vent, even without checking the camera. That way, it would fool The Owl for a longer time. Boomstick: Wow smart thinking, Wiz. I should really do that. Wiz: There's not much known about The Owl, that's all. Boomstick: Well true, but he can be very deadly! The Owl spin and rushes to the Player when the eyes turned red Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! =Poll= Who will win? Foxy The Owl Draw Death Battle Foxy walks out of office, there was a lot of blood in his mouth. He sighs, he figured that he need to clean the blood over his mouth. Foxy: Hey Freddy, I'm going outside to wash off my mouth. Freddy: Alright. Foxy opened the door and went outside, he was cleaning the blood with a newspaper, and he was done. He heard a strange noise coming from behind. Foxy: Hello? There was no response, Foxy decides to go back inside but he noticed something is wrong. The Owl came out of nowhere and attacks Foxy. Foxy: Oh you have got to be kidding me. FIGHT!!! The Owl rushes towards Foxy's face, Foxy back slap The Owl and tried to stabs The Owl with a hook. The Owl dodges and slams Foxy's face, Foxy swings his hook at The Owl who keep dodging. Foxy grabs The Owl and tosses him, The Owl stands up and screams while rushing. Foxy tries to punch The Owl, The Owl dodges by spinning around and slams into Foxy's face again. Foxy roars and throw a punch at The Owl, which made him be slammed into ground, Foxy jumps and tries to bite The Owl but The Owl dodges. Foxy quickly punches The Owl, then he manages to uppercuts The Owl. As The Owl fell on the ground, Foxy was ready to stomps The Owl but it was too late, The Owl also fails to attack Foxy. Foxy holds The Owl by throat, who is roaring at him, Foxy then slams The Owl in the wall. The Owl flys upwards, Foxy was prepare, The Owl flew at Foxy. The Owl did a mistake by doing that, Foxy was fast enough to kicks The Owl. Foxy then stabs The Owl with a hook, who later escape and attack Foxy from behind, Foxy fell. Foxy groans as The Owl was charging him, Foxy keep swinging his hook at The Owl until it slashes him. Foxy uppercuts and kicks The Owl, that got slams in the wall, Foxy then headbutts The Owl and tosses The Owl upwards. Foxy realizes that it wasn't actually a real bird, it was just a animatronic. The Owl quickly hits Foxy's face few times, Foxy back slap The Owl, The Owl then took a bite at Foxy's nose. Foxy yelp and holds The Owl violently, Foxy slams him into ground and stomping him. Foxy was planning to stabs The Owl, unfortunately The Owl has escape and was coming back to attack Foxy. Foxy: Heh, this bird is kinda weak. The Owl charges at Foxy, Foxy slashes The Owl by hook and punches him, Foxy then slams The Owl into ground. Foxy: Weak. Brave. Just like all the others. The Owl: Roar! The Owl bites Foxy's finger, Foxy groans and tosses The Owl away. The Owl groans and charges at Foxy, as The Owl tries to dodge, Foxy stabs The Owl in the stomach. Foxy then holds his head, ripping his head off. Foxy drops The Owl's body, then Foxy tosses The Owl's head away, near the garbage. Foxy: Now I better go inside. Foxy went inside and see that Freddy was waiting for him. Freddy: Foxy! What took you so long? We're almost ready. Foxy: Sorry Freddy, I was fighting a bird. Freddy: What? Foxy: Nevermind, let's get start. Result K.O. Boomstick: I knew it, a fox can beat a owl. Wiz: Foxy outclassed The Owl in everything, except they are equal in term of Speed. Boomstick: Right, it's simple that Foxy could have every advantages, Foxy can crush a human's crush, able to rip through steel and flesh, and he is made of endoskeleton which means The Owl can't kill him. Foxy also have more experience than The Owl! Wiz: The Owl can only kill the player because the player wasn't even moving, Foxy can dodge The Owl's attacks and go for a kill. As for a Speed, they are possibly equal despite that Foxy can runs 14 meters per seconds and The Owl when entering the vent, it took 2 seconds or so to begin his jumpscare. However, The Owl rushing through Foxy wouldn't kill Foxy as he has a tough endoskeleton, like Boomstick said. Advantages: Foxy winner * Stronger * Faster * Durable * More Experience * Smarter Disadvantages: The Owl loser * Weaker * Faster * Less Durable * Doesn't have that much feats unless he can eat human's face and fly fast * Less Experience Boomstick: The Owl should have never underestimate a fox for that matter, it was a ouch for The Owl. Wiz: The winner is Foxy! Category:Bob6114 Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 2 Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020